Operation Tiger
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Henry tries to convince Emma to ask Hook out. Takes places between 4x03 and 4x04.


**New One Shot! Guys, we are eight days away from season five. I repeat we are eight days away! Comment what you are most looking forward to! Please head over to my profile and check out my other one shots and my story Betrothed and Beloved. My goal is to have 100 followers for that story before the season premiere, so go check it out. A new chapter should be out shortly (because I don't want to leave you all with a cliffhanger for to long! That would just be cruel (um, Adam and Eddie. ) Just kidding :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this story. Please favorite and review!**

 _ **Operation**_ **_Tiger_**

"Mom, you're smiling."

"Am not."Emma argued, sounding like a child rather than a close to thirty years old grown woman.

Henry rolled his eyes, a mannerism he defiantly inherited from her. "You know you are the only person who would argue that, right?"

"So,what if I'm smiling? Is that illegal now?"

The loft was silent except for the banter between Emma and Henry. Her parents were asleep, exhausted after the events of the day, along with their newborn Neal. The Snow Queen had proved to be a problem,yet again, and Will Scarlet decided it was the perfect time to reer his head and steal from the ice cream parlour. All just another normal day in Storybrooke.

"It's him, isn't it?" Henry asked, his back turned towards her as made hot chocolate on the kitchen counter. Emma sat on the couch in the living room, feet propped up, relaxing after a busy day.

"Who?" Emma asked, dazed.

"Hook." Henry smirked at her as he turned around and brought her a cup of cocoa. He nestled himself on the other side of the couch, drinking his own drink.

"So what if it is?" Emma retorted quickly, burying her face in the hot beverage. It was sweet, with just enough whipped cream and cinnamon.

"You can say that you like him. Everyone knows it."

"I don't-" Henry raised his eyebrow at her and gave her that look. One of the faces only a mother could love. "Fine, I like him. What difference does it make?"

"Ask him out then." Henry simply stated.

Emma coughed on her cocoa. "Excuse me, what?" She asked, setting down her mug.

"You, know,ask him out on a date." Her son explained. "That thing that people do when they like each other." How was it possible that her teenage son was giving her dating advice? Stranger things had happened though.

"I don't know, He-" she started, but he cut her off before she could finish."Come on, Mom. He makes you denying that and let yourself be happy for once. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Kid, are you really asking that? The Snow Queen showed up today. Do you know where you live?"

Henry shook his head, laughing. "Just give it a chance. He's a good guy. He cares about you. "Henry paused and set down his drink. "Dad would want you to be happy."

How did she get such a smart kid?He was barley thirteen, and was still so wise. Maybe it was all that life experience he had. It must have made him smarter than the average kid.

"Alright. I'll do it." She surrendered, throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Good. We'll go to Grannys tomorrow so you can ask him out." Henry announced.

"Whoa, when did this become a team effort?" Emma chuckled, picking her drink back up and stirring it.

"Everything with us is a operation. This can be operation...crocodile." Henry said. Emma loved his imagination. He always had something going on in that head of his.

"Crocodile?" Emma questioned.

"You know, from the stories." Henry pointed out. "But then again, the story was wrong. What about operation Tiger?

"What do you have a list of potential operation names in your back pocket?" Emma teased him. Henry, once again, gave her that face that only she or Regina could love. She definitely loved that boy, despite him being smarter than her and a bit of a meddler.

Emma couldn't hold back the laughter. "Alright. Operation Tiger it is."

* * *

That night, after Emma went to bed, Henry sent a quick text to Killian.

 _Heads up, find a fancy restaurant. And maybe some new clothes._

Killian was pretty confused, asking Henry what he was talking about, but Henry wouldn't budge. He just told him to meet him at the clothing store at 2 o' clock for Operation Tiger.


End file.
